


I found you !

by awesominin



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: a short Jinlia story that i wanted to write
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I found you !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend).



> This is to one of my friends who said that they wouldn't read my stories unless it was itzy. I hope you enjoy this story!

She couldn’t seem to find Ryujin anywhere. Not in the dorms, not in the studio. Lia had asked Yeji, Chaeryeong, and Yuna. She had even gone over to Stray Kid’s dorm to ask Hyunjin if he had seen her girlfriend. But to her dismay, not even the male had seen her. Where was she? Practice had ended at 10pm! 1 hour ago! She had spammed Ryujin with messages, but she hadn’t answered.  _ Ring, Ring, Ring!  _ Lia’s phone went off. She pulled out her phone to see Yeji calling her. “Yeji, I don’t have tim-” Before Lia was able to complete her sentence, Yeji had cut her off. “Lia! Have you checked the practice room yet?”Of course! Why didn’t she think of that? “Right! I haven’t checked there yet!” Yeji audibly sighed, “Go find your girlfriend, silly,” Yeji hung up after she said that. Speeding down the JYP hallway, Lia made her way to their most used practice room. 

  
Ryujin had stayed after practice to brush up on some skills. Even though she was ITZY’s center, it didn’t mean she was perfect. As Ryujin was going over the moves for their new comeback, the door was slam open. “SHIN RYUJIN,” boomed Lia’s voice, “How dare you ignore my messages and not answer me!” Lia came running in and tackled Ryujin. “Do you know how worried I was? Practice had ended an hour ago. AN HOUR!...” By now, Ryujin had tuned out her worried but angry girlfriend. Ryujin began to study Lia’s face. Even though Lia was scolding the other female, she was still so cute. Her lips in a small pout and her eyes filled with anger that was laced with worry. “...Shin Ryujin! What are yo-” Ryujin had wrapped her arms around the older girl. Ryujin buried her head in the 1 centimeter shorter girl’s shoulder. “...sorry, Unnie.” Lia sighed and softly smiled. She wrapped her legs around the younger girl’s waist. “It’s ok, Jinnie. Just tell me next time.” Lia said before pulling the other into a kiss. “EW! UNNIES! DON’T DO THAT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD!” Yuna and Chaeryeong walked in together with Yeji trailing after them on her phone. The two younger girls were indeed holding a salad. Yeji shook her head before grabbing Yuna and Chaeryeong, “Come one, kids, let's go get ice cream.” Yuna and Chaeryeong ran out of the practice room with happy smiles on their faces. Before Yeji walked out the door, she said, “Please don’t do the deed in here,” before smirking and leaving. Both of the other girl who were left in the practice room face’s turned bright. Lia tightly hugged Ryujin before whispering,  _ “I found you.” _


End file.
